Ne, Sasuke-kun
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Canon / Oneshot / "Ne, Sasuke-kun ..." / my very first SasuSaku fic / RnR please! *asahpisau*


Warning : Typo(s), Canon

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A _Oneshot_ Naruto Fanfic  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Ne, **_**Sasuke**_**-kun**_** …**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Happy reading~  
**

* * *

**(First Person's POV)**

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangku menuju suatu tempat. Aku sudah terlambat beberapa menit jika mengingat pukul berapa perjanjian yang aku buat. Haaah, aku ini jadi sering terlambat—akhir-akhir ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat itu. Kuharap dia tidak marah—karena aku sudah terlambat.

"_Konbawa_, Sasuke_-kun_, maaf aku terlambat. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di rumah sakit itu," ucapku dengan cengiran yang membingkai di bibirku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku yang memang sedang ingin ngobrol—mungkin sedikit curhat dengannya ini membuka pembicaraan, "_Ne_, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku kangen sekali padamu. Boleh aku curhat padamu? Tapi dengan syarat, jangan diinterupsi ya," ucapku mengacungkan telunjukku.

"Kau tahu, si Naruto _-baka_ itu membuat ulah—lagi. Masa dia mengeluarkan _Oiroke no jutsu_-nya di depan mataku, sewaktu misi kemarin? Ayolah—aku ini gadis, dan dia dengan entengnya melakukan itu. Dia tidak sepertimu yang selalu _cool_, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tahu ia menganggap remeh lawannya saat itu, jadi ia mengeluarkan _jutsu_ yang mudah. Tapi tidak yang itu juga, kan?"

"Dan setelah misi itu, aku dan dia makan di _Ramen Ichiraku_. Oh, _Kami-sama_! Dia lupa membawa dompetnya! Apalagi waktu itu dia makan dengan lahap sekali—5 porsi, kau tahu. Dengan cengiran anehnya itu dia meminta agar aku yang membayar semuanya. Aku jadi ragu saat dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan membayar hutangnya."

"Aku memunculkan perempatan urat di dahiku—yang lebar ini. Baiklah—memang misinya tidak akan berhasil jika tidak ada Naruto, tapi sikapnya yang terlalu santai dan terkesan seenaknya itu selalu membuatku kesal. Kuucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya dan meninggalkan ia sendirian—setelah aku membayar ramennya, tentu saja."

"Aku pulang ke rumah, dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasurku—yang sudah 3 hari tidak aku tempati gara-gara misi itu. Lelah, suntuk dan bonus rasa kesal yang kudapatkan dari sosok pemuda pirang itu—Naruto. Aku tidak percaya misinya akan sebegini lelahnya."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kurasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut _pinkish_-ku ini. Bulan purnama malu-malu bersembunyi di antara helai awan—yang terlihat hitam. Memang belum terlalu malam, tapi sudah kurasakan hawa dingin yang menembus tulang sum-sumku.

"Tapi setelah itu, aku mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Kau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa menebaknya, Sasuke_-kun_," ujarku dengan pelan.

Sesaat wajahku terlihat merah. Bukan, bukan karena aku terlalu banyak di bawah sinar matahari—ini sudah malam, kau tahu? Ini karena aku sedikit gugup untuk menceritakannya—terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Naruto datang ke rumahku. _Well_, sebenarnya datang ke kamarku—mengingat ia tidak datang melalui pintu rumah, tapi jendela kamarku. Pemuda _blondie_ itu meminta maaf padaku tentang semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Ia juga membayar hutangnya di _Ramen Ichiraku_. Tapi bukan karena uang ramen yang aku permasalahkan, ini tentang _jutsu_ mesum yang ia keluarkan selama misi."

"Hei—sadarlah! Kita sudah beranjak dewasa. Terus terang aku tidak suka kelakuan Naruto yang seperti itu. Kau juga tidak suka 'kan, Sasuke_-kun_? Maka dari itu aku mengeluarkan semua apa-yang-aku-benci kepadanya. Awalnya, dia terlihat kaget. Tapi kemudian, ia berkata dengan cengirannya—mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda."

"Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau ia sedang bercanda? Tapi bercandanya jelek. Maka dari itu aku tidak menanggapinya dan tetap mengacuhkannya. Dan tanpa diduga, setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam, dia memelukku. Memelukku! Sama persis seperti saat aku memelukmu waktu kau akan pergi ke Orochimaru. Setelah itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan beranjak dari kamarku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Wajahku terlihat sedih—padahal aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sesedih ini. Yah, sehari tidak berbicara dengannya rasanya ada yang kurang memang.

Sontak wajahku memerah—_blushing_. Ya memang seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengannya tapi—ah! Ini bukan masalah aku rindu padanya, aku hanya, hanya merasa ada yang kurang saja!

"_Yappari_, kau ada di sini, Sakura_-chan_."

Suara _baritone_ ini, jangan bilang kalau …

"Na-naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku setengah kaget dan juga gugup.

Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku mencarimu. Kau ada tugas mendadak dari Tsunade_-baachan_ untuk operasi selanjutnya—satu jam lagi."

Aku hanya menghela napas. Tidak bisakah aku untuk beristirahat? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bekerja di rumah sakit seharian? Tsunade_-shishou_ itu memang sangat disiplin.

Naruto menarik tanganku—untuk berdiri. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke rumah sakit," ajaknya dengan lembut. Setelah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke_-kun_—dan berterima kasih padanya telah mendengarkan curhatanku, aku berdiri.

Naruto yang sudah akan berbalik, tiba-tiba seperti ingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku ninjanya—hei, itu setangkai _Lily_ putih. Ia memberikannya pada Sasuke_-kun_.

"Sasuke, maaf ya akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ngobrol denganmu," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam—menutupkan mata, ia membuka mata _aquamarine_-nya lagi dan mengajakku untuk segera pergi. Yah, sebelum Tsunade_-shishou_ itu marah kuadrat.

Sebelum kami benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, kami bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka mengunjungi _sensei_-nya—Asuma_-sensei_, tentu saja. _Well_, mungkin Ino pun menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke Sasuke_-kun_ juga, hahaha.

Dan akhirnya, kami pun benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu—tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai areal pemakaman _ninja_ Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

hai hai :D

ini SasuSaku pertama saya ._. #plak

RnR ya XD

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V****  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


End file.
